Humanity's Elite Wings
by vonmagicae
Summary: Every last one of them had died. And now it was his turn. Major Character Death


He was tired. Tired of watching the Titans constantly destroying his home. Tired of watching his comrades die around him while he lived on. It killed him when his best squad died. Especially Petra.

Her beautiful smile and care towards him had drawn him to her. The beautiful Petra Ral. Why she had never said anything was a mystery. Why he never asked was a problem. He never got to say _'I love you.'_ Hell, he would've married her in a heartbeat.

He wanted it to end. To never have to see anyone die again. During the day, he was the strong Captain that everyone expected. At night he cried himself to sleep. No one knew about it. No one ever found out He greeted everyone with his cold-hearted mask, never letting anyone see his struggle.

Even Hanji and Erwin, the people who knew him best, saw nothing wrong. This went on for a year. More people had died. Yet, he lived on. Always Humanity's Strongest. Never anyone else. His struggle stayed hidden, deep within him.

Until now.

* * *

"Squad Leader Hanji Zoë reporting.

Lance Corporal Levi was found dead on August 23, year 886. No sign on struggle. Cause of death: suicide. He left a note. It reads:

_'I'm sorry but this world is just not my place._

_I've tried for so long to fix this._

_I've come to realize this world is full of sin._

_There's nothing for me here._

_It's a disgrace, that I was misplaced._

_Born in the wrong time,_

_And in the wrong place._

_It's okay though,_

_Because you'll see me soon._

_You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon._

_As it shines bright throughout the night._

_And remember everyone's facing their own fight._

_But I can't deal with the pain._

_I'm not a fighter._

_You'll make it through the night. Just hug your pillow tighter._

_So let the world know that I died in vain._

_Because the world around me is the one to blame. _

_My presence on this Earth is not needed any longer._

_And if anything I hope this makes you stronger._

_You're the best friends, that I ever had._

_Such a shame I had to make you so very sad._

_Just remember, that you meant everything to me._

_And to my heart you're the only ones that held the key._

_Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write. _

_And yes I lost my fight, but please hold on tight._

_I'm watching over you from the clouds above._

_And sending down the purest and whitest dove._

_To watch over you and be my helpful eye._

_So this is it world._

_Goodbye.'_

A rope was tied around his neck. He was hanging in Petra Ral's room." Hanji let a tear fall and saw Erwin's face already stained with tears. She took a shuddering breath. "I believe we should hold a small funeral. He would've wanted it that way." A nod of approval. Hanji saluted and shakily walked out of the room.

* * *

Only a select few people showed up. Levi's closest companions. His coffin was simple. The Survey Corp flag was draped over the coffin and a bundle of crimson wildflowers was laid on top. Everyone paid their respects before his coffin was lowered into the ground next to Petra's gravestone.

* * *

His eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up from where he was laying on the floor. _I must've fallen_, he thought. He stood and walked out of the room. He felt oddly at peace, as if nothing could go wrong ever again. As he walked down the hall, he saw Hanji walking towards him. "Hey, Shitty Glasses," he called. Hanji just glanced at him, eyes alight, before she kept walking. He raised an eyebrow before turning around at the sound of his name. All he could do was smile widely, even though he figured out what had happened.

"Hello, Captain," said a blonde girl happily.

"Petra," his voice was a quiet whisper, but she heard it anyways.

"Welcome home."

* * *

It was many years after Lance Corporal Levi had died. Hanji had moved in with Erwin for she couldn't bear to be alone. Erwin had passes away at the age of 82. Hanji was all alone again. She hardly ever went places due to her frail body and aching muscles.

Every night she would lay in bed and stare at the moon while thinking of the events after Levi's suicide. His and Petra's rooms had been closed and locked off. Once a month someone would dust out the rooms, but nothing was changed. She thought back to his note and gazed at the moon one last time before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

When the sun rose, Hanji did as well. She sat and stretched her arms above her head. Curious. She felt like she could run a marathon. Standing up from the bed presented none of it's usual difficulties. She found her old uniform in her closet and slipped it on. She stepped into the hall. It was deserted. Most of the people seemed to be out doing work about now. She sighed and slowly made her way to the dinning room for some breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever. All she wanted was food.

"Hanji," an all too familiar voice called.

Whipping around, Hanji burst into tears. Levi stood before her with the whole squad behind him as well as Erwin, Jean, Marco, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. She leapt into his arms and he didn't protest. Soon everyone was in one giant group hug. They were all together again.

When she stepped back, Hanji studied everyone. Levi and Petra both had rings on their fingers, so they must've gotten married. Erwin still had his fabulous eyebrows while the Levi squad looked strong and healthy. Eren no longer had that lusting Titan look while Mikasa and Armin seemed un-changed. "It's good to be home," she sighed happily.

* * *

"Survey Corp member Latin Vanguard reporting. The last of Humanity's Elite Wings has passed away. Hanji Zoë, retired, died June 3, year 952. Cause of death was lung and heart failure."

"Prepare a simple funeral."

"Yes Ma'am."

_I hope this makes you stronger._

Walking out of the room, Latin felt a rush of air and looked around the hall. She caught a flash of white and let out a quiet gasp. There stood Humanity's Elite Wings, all of them smiled at her before vanishing. Latin shook her head to clear it before walking away, the feeling of security and safeness never leaving her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well then! What do you think? This is the second sad fix I've ever written. :T Let's see what you think. ^u^

The note Levi left it's a song I found on youtube. I do not own it. All credit goes to the creators.


End file.
